


One night of happiness

by FuckYeahChilton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Cas was saved from Lucifer, Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahChilton/pseuds/FuckYeahChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay.. so usually I don't do one shots but I needed to write sth to calm me down from shitty shit and here it is. Nothing special but ..well =)<br/>(also I am super tired and probably messed this up but I don't care right now XD)</p>
    </blockquote>





	One night of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. so usually I don't do one shots but I needed to write sth to calm me down from shitty shit and here it is. Nothing special but ..well =)  
> (also I am super tired and probably messed this up but I don't care right now XD)

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Dean was driving down the road, his eyes always flickering from the street to the rearview mirror, just to check if Cas was still on the backseat.  
Or to make sure he was there at all and that he was still Cas.

“Where are we even going?”, Sam asked and Dean shrugged.  
He hadn’t spoken a word since he said the three magic words out loud, the words that brought his angel back.  
Lucifer was gone, Amara still out there and all he wanted was to get away as far as possible.

Another mirror-check.  
Cas was looking out of the window, as silent as Dean.  
He looked so tired, but he was there and that was all that mattered.

They passed a neon sign, announcing a motel in 3 miles and Dean just decided that would be the place to stay for the night.  
He needed to catch a breath, they all did.

“Dean?”, Sam asked, because he was still waiting for a proper answer.  
Dean couldn’t speak.  
He was afraid the moment he opened his mouth, something would come out that would fuck everything up again.  
So he said nothing, but he knew he couldn’t stay silent forever.  
Cas came back for a reason and the reason was him.  
Now was the time to deal with that, wasn’t it?

Dean turned into the parking lot in front of the motel and stopped.  
“How about here? For now..”, he mumbled and Sam shrugged but nodded.

Luckily, the Motel had one free room left, but only two beds.  
Dean threw himself on the soft mattress and closed his eyes with a grunt, while Sam occupied the other one.  
Cas was still standing close to the door, looking around awkwardly.

“Dean.”, Sam said and the older Winchester looked up, seeing Sam giving him a sign and he looked at Cas.  
The angel pointed at an armchair in the corner of the room.  
“I…just sit over there..”, he said quietly and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Dean. Tell him now, will you?”

Dean sighed and shifted to one side of his bed.  
“Don’t be silly, buddy… Come here.”, he said and patted the spot next to him.  
Cas hesitated but walked to the other side of Dean’s bed eventually, sitting down at the edge, not looking at him.

No one knew what to say for a while, until the angel broke the silence.  
“Why am I still here, Dean?”, he asked and Dean thought everyone in the room must have been able to hear his heartbeat because he felt like his heart was about to explode any time soon.

“Dean, could you please get done with it so we can get to sleep?”, Sam asked in the kindest way possible but not able to hide an annoyed undertone in his voice.

Dean kicked of his shoes and threw his jacket on the ground, then he slipped under the blanket and lifted it up for Cas to join him, but the angel just frowned.  
“What? Do you need an official invitation? Get your ass under the stupid blanket, now!”  
Cas opened his mouth to say something but just shut it again and mimicked what Dean did with shoes and jacket before he crawled under the blanket as well.

“Will you tell me now?”, he asked and for the first time today, he managed to look into his friend’s eyes.  
“Why did you give up our best shot to defeat the darkness and safe everyone?”  
“Everyone but you, Cas.”, Dean corrected and Cas dropped his gaze.  
“You don’t need me…you have Sam.. You will be alri…”  
“Would you just..shut up?”, Dean interrupted.  
“You mean the world to me, Cas. I can’t snuggle up with Sam under a blanket.. nor would I..”, he said and Cas looked confused.  
“We don’t..uhm..snuggle up under a blanket either..”, he replied and a cute smile flashed over Dean’s lips.  
“Thought we could start..”, he murmured bashfully and Cas’ features softened.  
Before he was able to say something, Dean had pulled him into his arms, holding him tight.  
“See..”, Dean mumbled into the crook of his neck and Cas closed his eyes.  
He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dean and his whole body relaxed while Dean’s started trembling.  
He didn’t make the slightest noise but Cas new he was crying and he pulled him a little closer.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, son of a bitch..”, Dean whispered with a broken voice and Cas looked over to Sam as if he was seeking for advice, but Sam just gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.  
“You hear me? Wherever I am, wherever I go, I need you to be with me, Cas..”  
Dean looked up again and cupped the angel’s face in both hands.  
“Because I love you and I can’t lose you ever again..”  
The words were not much more than a whisper and in the next moment, Cas felt Dean’s lips on his.  
It was an innocent, light, yet desperate kiss, but it was enough to bring heaven on earth for Castiel.

“I love you too, Dean..”, Cas whispered against his soft lips and kissed away the silent tears that were running down his flushed cheeks.

“Don’t ever leave me, okay Cas? Promise me..”, Dean begged softly and Cas smiled.  
“I promise..”

Sam switched the light off and turned his back to the other bed, closing his eyes with a smile on his face.  
At least one good thing that came out of all this messed up situation.

Dean took the chance and kissed his angel again, this time with more passion.  
It was easy now..   
Why did it take him so long to make this step?  
Maybe because he thought he doesn’t deserve an angel..  
But if he was good enough for this one and if he was able to make him happy, he wouldn’t fight it any longer.  
Cas was the one he wanted to be with and no matter what would happen tomorrow, this night, everything was right.

“I am so… so mad at you..”, Dean mumbled between catching breaths and continuing kissing and felt Cas smiling.  
“So I have to make you really really mad to get this?”, he asked and Dean couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Don’t you dare make me this mad at you again…”

Dean tightened his embrace and closed his eyes with a sigh.  
He wasn’t willing to let go of his angel just for a second.  
He didn’t even care if the world would go down tomorrow; just for now, he was happy.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 


End file.
